Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Category:Darthipedia Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines and image policy #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has a positive amount of votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Star Wars: Reloaded Surprised to see me, Mr. Anderson? He is the One #From my Happy Caption page on Wookiepedia.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 08:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) #One or Wan? Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) #Nice. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 22:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 14:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 17:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Just another meatbag Statements/machine lies The Force The all new The Force action figure, now with kung-fu grip. I feel a great disturbance in the force #Found this pic on Icanhasforce.com Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #You think that's cool, wait 'til you see the limited edition action figure Enochf 16:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I feel so gypped...--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 16:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 14:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #I must have it! '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 17:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways Comments Easter Droid "Okay now, Mr. Easter Droid, thanks for the chocolate bunny...now please...leave me alone...tee hee...help!" It's all about the bunny #Image from Enochf's gallery.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 22:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) #LOL. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 22:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) #One word to describe: XD ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 02:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 14:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #Ahsoka gonna get rapped! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 17:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) We don't serve chocolate here! Meh Guri vs. PETA "SCREW YOU, ENDANGERED SPECIES!" It's funny and Guri's clothes are ripped, I love it! #Enochf 00:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #:D Definitely, win. [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 02:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #^_^ Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 14:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #--'''Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( ) 16:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The poor defenseless tigers... ''' '''Comments Damn you Darthipedia "I never thought I'd see this picture again. It's been three damn years! Fuck you, Darthipedia!" —' ' Support #Hooray for the QDB. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #Epic win.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 04:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #Epic. --''Darth tom'' Message me 19:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) #No, fuck YOU. XD. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose Comments ASHOKA! Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars. The only kiddy show that serves half-naked younger age girls daily. ''Dave Filoni Certified'' ZOMG #''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 18:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) '''Meh, But Goodwood doesn't agree' Comments #Disgusting this quote nom may be, but nonetheless, I dedicate this to Enochf. :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 18:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Kamikaze Asajj Ventress finally gave up stalking Anakin Skywalker after R2-D2's kamikaze attack. '''Bleep #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #Yeeouch!--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 16:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #LOL LOL LOL. BLEEP. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 21:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) '''Dwoo Comments Cade's aunt Cade, this is my sister and your aunt: Special agent Umbilical Corde. Support #I would not be surprised if this would actually happen in Legacy. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #Made me snigger. --'Darth tom' Message me 20:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #I'd dangle from her Corde anytime.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) # — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #Win Enochf 17:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose Comments MOAR DESU! This wiki needs MOAR DESU! Yes, please #Inspiration is a mad beast.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 00:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 05:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) '''Enough Desu' Anime? What's that? Vong on steroids 200px|left Either the Vong have cross breeded with Gamorreans, or they have invented a new breed of steroids. I think its the first #'The Almighty Ninja' ''Talk'' 22:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) '''I don't think its either' I think its a bit of both Unlikely couple "Wow... if I were straight, I might actually find you... somewhat attractive." "I was about to say the same thing." Yay! Enoch's the greatest! #Might as well put this pic to good use Enochf 07:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) '''Boo! I'm a fanboy who loves Anakin/Padmé fanfic!' Comments